


Take Over番外篇

by IkkitousenRZC



Series: 接管 [2]
Category: IkkitousenRZC
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Life Is Strange
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkkitousenRZC/pseuds/IkkitousenRZC





	Take Over番外篇

三年前，纽约市区的一家酒吧。

在吧台难得有时间休息一下的调酒师今晚又注意到了这个女孩。看了看手表上显示的日期再仔细想想，应该是这个月第十天了，每天晚上八点一刻她都会准时来到这里坐在吧台往门口顺数的倒数第三个位子。

看她的穿着和外表不太像是一个职业女性——每次看见她的时候都没有穿西装套裙，而是很普通一件白色T恤、浅棕色外套搭配牛仔裤和帆布鞋，外加一个有些破旧的单肩包——刘海也显得有些长，都快遮住那双有些迷人的蓝眼睛了，如果不是酒吧里灯光太暗的话他都差点留意不到她脸上依稀的小雀斑。

她应该是刚毕业没多久的女大学生。整个酒吧的人都这么认为。

而且让工作人员百思不得其解的是：为什么她只喜欢喝长岛冰茶？

这是一个人人都耳熟能详却极富有欺骗性的名字。它虽然有着像冰红茶一样的外表伪装和诱惑自己，实际上是一种货真价实的烈酒。刚入口时你察觉不到有任何异常，温润带甜还有酸酸的柠檬味，还能尝到点微微的苦橙味，若没有可乐带出来辛辣的口味，它可能真的是一杯柠檬红茶。

可惜这是一只披着羊皮的狼，同时也不要低估调酒师的匠心工艺。一杯长岛冰茶混合了五种烈酒，酒精度基本上不低于40%，第一天调给这位“女大学生”的时候他和另一位调酒师还打赌：如无意外的话可能一杯就能让她趴在桌上睡上一晚了。

结果他输惨了。

很多酒吧的调酒师都不太喜欢给客人做长岛冰茶，原因在明显不过了，偏偏她成了例外。是有什么故事吗？十有八九是的，但是她在这十天时间里拒绝了不少于十个以上男生的搭讪，甚至有一次她还醉酒闹事把一个碰了碰她肩膀的人狠狠的摔在了地上，自此之后连调酒师自己都不太敢和她搭话了。

“嘿，”突然她听到坐在隔壁的一个女子问，“这好喝吗？”

她一手撑着脑袋朝调酒师喊：“再来一杯啊，我请她喝。”

从这个动作和这句话里都能得出一条信息：她今晚状态有些失准。

“长岛冰茶...”坐她隔壁的女子盯着那杯快见底的烈酒笑了笑，“通常正在约会的男生如果给女生点了长岛冰茶，那么他的意图再好也到极限了，而你一个这么清纯的女生...”

“嗯...所以现在我请你喝的话，是不是预示着什么呢？”她的反问让自己有种抢先占据了对话的主动权的感觉，但实则不然。

托着半边脸的人感觉到自己的脸像热得有些夸张，脑袋也准备发出温度过高的预警信号了。这绝对不是酒精作怪的原因，而是眼前的这个人用美色诱惑了自己的眼睛，通过视觉上向自己散播迷惑自己的病毒。

完了，她的视线毫无保留地固定在她身上再也移不开了。

一个穿着红色裙子、左耳上戴着蓝色羽毛耳坠的金色长发女子到底对一个借酒浇愁的人有什么可图呢？

“你应该是在这里等你的男友吧？”她已经过热过载的脑袋只想到了这个答案。

“Wrong.”她一词带过，“我和你一样都是来买醉的。”

哦？刚才还眯着的双眼突然睁大了，“那你是出于什么原因呢？被甩了？还是因为家长不同意你俩的婚事所以打算今晚做些让双方双亲都气得发疯的事情？”

“比这更糟糕，”她刚说完，调酒师把一杯刚调好的长岛冰茶送到自己面前，“我是个无家可归的人。我的爸爸是个混蛋，我的亲生母亲自我出生之后就没有见过一面，所以现在我需要酒精来阻止自己想起一些不愉快的事情。”然后她拿起杯子小酌一口。

听完她的理由后，这位休闲装扮的女子突然坐直了身子再一次量度着这位有着完美身材的女子，年龄应该比自己差不了多少，只是怎么看她都不像是个有着和自己的人生经历有几分相似的人，一直以来她都以为只有自己才有这么曲折

“看来今晚有故事的人不止我一个，女士...？”

“瑞秋。你呢？”

“瑞秋女士，”她伸出了有些摇晃的右手，“我叫麦克斯。”

两人都来了一次长时间的握手环节，随后便是醉者一直都十分期待的酒和故事的游戏环节。内向孤僻的人在酒精占据高地的大前提下自告奋勇的开始了对自己这段奇异人生的讲述：因为父亲工作升迁的原因，她不得不和自己最好的朋友、说好了一辈子不分离的人就此离别了十余年。没有她的那五年好不容易考上了自己一直想考进的高等学府，见到了无比敬仰的那个偶像摄影师，开始了无限憧憬的大学生活也回到了那个最初和她一起生活成长的地方。然而在上学的第一个周末噩耗就又降临了：自己的父亲在家里被黑帮分子残忍杀害了，家被烧了母亲因此崩溃了，父亲的公司甚至给他套上了各种莫须有的罪名，接二连三的事情让她的大学时光只持续了两个星期就不得不戛然而止。

为了还父亲一个清白她踏上了漫长的复仇之路，为此她历经千辛万苦才终于距离真相只有一步之遥，在当时她是西雅图的王牌警探、正义的女骑士，然而在这个时候她认为时机成熟了于是踏进了那片杀人于无形的雷区，在重新翻查父亲被害的案子中她连另外一件同时发生的案件一起调查，结果横祸又再盯上了她——更准确的说应该是自己作死——她查到了最不应该查的人身上，因此招惹了一些麻烦的人，结果在媒体舆论的“助攻”之下她的辉煌时期也走到了尽头。这也是她为什么从西雅图来到大苹果的缘故。

“来，为我糟糕透顶的人生干杯！”麦克斯拿起自己的酒杯往瑞秋的杯口处碰了一下然后自己先饮为敬。

那你的故事呢beautiful lady？

名叫瑞秋的女子有些强颜欢笑。

起码你还有过一段美好的人生，而我则一直活在谎言之中。

当这位品学兼优的高材生有一天和自己刚认识的新朋友一起逃课去到一个国家公园游山玩水之时，她意外的发现了自己的父亲居然背着自己的母亲在外面和别的女人有着不同寻常的关系，远不止有暧昧这么简单的那种关系。在学校舞台剧演出结束当晚她和那位因为各种复杂原因而成为候补演员参加演出的新朋友回到了家一起吃了晚饭，结果聊到了一些敏感的话题后父亲和她起了一些争执，一直积蓄的愤怒终于超过了临界点在那一刻爆发，作为政客而表面功夫十足的男人终于选择坦诚：那个女人不是情妇，而是自己的亲生母亲。

的确家家都有本难念的经，但是瑞秋认为自己无论如何都要见到那个世上只有一个的亲生母亲，为此她不惜和黑帮分子大打出手弄伤了自己，但是最终她还是查出了真相也更加恨这个充满谎言和虚伪的家庭，自那之后她再也没有回到那个家而是和真正的母亲相依为命，直至大学生活彻底结束她开始了长时间的漂泊生活，在洛杉矶生活过一段时间也去过当时局势动荡不安的南美洲流浪，直到一年前她才选择了放过自己放下过去，选择留在这个人来人往生活节奏紧促的城市开始一段新的人生。

“好的父亲都死了，坏的父亲倒活的有声有色，嗯这个世界果然很美好。”听完了另一位有故事的人讲述完人生经历后麦克斯有感而发。

“Tell me about it.”瑞秋也举起杯子闷了一口烈酒。

两个才认识了不到两个小时的女子就这样在酒吧里聊了一个晚上。直到突然响起了让麦克斯觉得嘈杂和反感的电音音乐才不得不中止。略显醉态的她看了看身后的舞池，今晚的酒吧居然在举行派对，很多情侣都聚在那片舞池里或跟着节和狂舞，有的还会找准时机在舞蹈结束的一刻趁机亲吻对方。很不幸这种一群人的狂欢不是这位警探喜欢的场景。

“今天是什么日子？”她的下巴落在瑞秋的肩上，用一种嫌弃的语气问。

“不属于我和你的日子，”她从高脚凳上站了起来抓住了她的胳膊，“走吧，到我去你家再喝一杯？”

麦克斯还没反应过来就被瑞秋拉着自己的手朝酒吧门口的方向走去，她坐上了瑞秋的座驾、一辆红色跑车的副驾位，“我建议你别开太快，要不然弄脏你的车我可赔不起。”

“放心，我车技很好，”驾驶者踩了几下油门让跑车发出悦耳动听又不失动力的轰鸣声，随后便是朝着前方一阵飞飚，“你不会给我开超速罚单吧，大神探？”

感觉像坐上穿梭机般的麦克斯看着窗外的景色飞过感觉自己的意识开始有些不太清醒，这次终于可以怪罪到酒精的头上了。她的反胃症状越来越严重，十分想吐，但是还有一丝清醒的自尊心提醒自己：要是这样就吐在这位这么酷的女士的名贵座驾上，她宁愿直接打开车门跳出去死掉算了。

强忍着头晕和恶心，麦克斯想找些东西分散一下注意力。于是她打开了身前的储物柜发现里面有一本上星期的时尚杂志，封面上方印着《Fashion beauty》的杂志名称，封面的设计也十分简洁没有让封面人物被各种标题遮盖住她，这一期的主题是“年度时尚标志人物”，很明显封面上的女子就是其中之一。她穿着一套量身定制的女性西装，那双暗蓝色高跟鞋从各个方面都十分衬得上她，只是没有想到她会染上了一头蓝色的短发。

“这本杂志我买了还没有空看过里面的内容，倒是这个人真的挺好看，好像是叫...克洛伊...克洛伊·普莱斯？”瑞秋稍微减慢了车速，留意到麦克斯正死死的盯着这本杂志的封面于是说。

“对啊，她的名字叫做克洛伊...”麦克斯把杂志放回了储物柜里，拉起座位调节开关将自己的座椅靠背放了下来，她顿时所有负面状态都消失不见，转而觉得自己的脑袋像是被人用球棒狠狠的打了一下，头痛之余还有些一片混乱。

“喂，别睡啊，告诉我你家在哪里啊...”看到麦克斯一只手挡住自己的额头和眼睛，瑞秋担心自己真的因为开得太快让她想吐，但现在她似乎更像是嗑多了。

她将车载音乐的声音调大了一点，然而当时正播放着的音乐仿佛让黯然神伤者的病情更加严重了：

I'm not spending any time, wasting tonight on you

今晚我不会再浪费时间在你身上

I know, I've heard it all

我已经了然于心

So don't you try and change your mind

不劳你费心改变我的心意了

Cause I won't be changing too, you know

你知道我会不为所动

You can't believe, still can't believe it

你还是无法相信

You left me in peace, left me in pieces

你安静的离去 留下支离破碎的我自己

Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees

撕心裂肺无法呼吸 天旋地转无法站稳

Right now, 'ow

如今

I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up

我受够了你单调乏味的感情 那束缚将我撕碎

I’m so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough

我受够了你单调乏味的感情 我已经身心俱疲

Oh, that same old love

噢你单调乏味的感情

Oh, that same old love

噢你单调乏味的感情

......

十分钟后。

瑞秋最终还是将麦克斯送到自己家里了。那个在副驾位上假装闭目养神的心灵伤者已经清醒了许多，她下车时身体没有一点的摇晃和跌跌撞撞让驾驶者反而更加担心。

跟着屋主乘坐电梯上到十楼的一个单位里，瑞秋走进屋后环视了四周，她得承认自己从来没有见过这么单挑简朴的家。

但她将这些吐槽都塞回到嘴里，她走到厨房打开冰箱——里面起码有一打以上啤酒——没想到她家里倒挺多这东西的，然而偏偏要去到市区的酒吧喝冰茶？

看来我们的警探还有故事没有讲完。

“麦克斯？”瑞秋看了看空无一人的客厅发现她不见了，于是迈着潜入式的步伐无声无息地走到了主卧房门口，发现她在看着什么东西。瑞秋不打算打扰她，也许麦克斯有些不可告人的心事。

她正准备转身走回到客厅，但麦克斯叫住了她，“你可以进来。”

手上还拿着啤酒的女子恭敬不如从命的走进了主卧房来到麦克斯的身旁，“你没事吧，从车上看到杂志封面的那个人之后你整个人就像丢了魂那样，我到现在都有些担心你。”

“谢谢，”一直在看着一张照片的麦克斯小声的说，“那个人，克洛伊·普莱斯，其实就是我说的那个被迫分离的好朋友...”

“哇哦，”瑞秋没有感到很意外，她坐在床边把啤酒放在了床头柜上，“其实...你不必一直将当年的事情耿耿于怀的，当年你还是个孩子，你和她的分离也是迫不得已，但是现在大家都已经是成年人了，要找到她一点也不难啊，她就住在阿卡迪亚不是吗...”

麦克斯有些强颜欢笑的说：“都已经十二年了，我还是没有勇气去见她。当年我走了，没过多久她的父亲因为一场大病撒手人寰，在她最需要人陪伴的时候却成为了最孤独的人，而我更想使者一切的罪魁祸首...”

“怎么可能？”瑞秋又走到了她的身旁半跪下来向她认真的说，“如果你的心里真的还有她的话什么时候相聚又有什么所谓呢？换位思考一下，万一克洛伊和你一样不敢面对对方而选择逃避的话，那你们不就这辈子都不能再见面了？只要肯迈出第一步，永远都不会有太迟的这种说法。”

麦克斯感觉到眼眶有些东西要流出来了，为了掩饰她还是选择了沉默。

瑞秋抓住了她有些冰冷的双手，“嘿，女孩，听着，爱一个人不是要让她等待和独自哭泣，而是要不顾前方多少险阻都要翻山越岭的与她再次相遇，只有这样才能向全世界的人证明，你们之间的爱情在世上无人能敌，你们在对方心中的地位无人可撼。”

但伤心者还是没有任何反应。

瑞秋看了看她憔悴的让人可怜的脸然后说：“要不这样，我和你打个赌：从明天开始我就发动对你的攻势，要是你在三年时间里不能和克洛伊重聚，我就向全世界宣布你和我在一起的消息；反之，三年内你能够和克洛伊再次重聚的话，我就放弃追你并从此消失，”随后她站了起来从床头柜上拿起那两瓶啤酒，将其中一瓶递给了她，“敢和我打赌的话把它喝了。”

看着手上的酒麦克斯终于笑了，虽然眼泪也不争气的掉了下来，她抬起头看着一脸神气的瑞秋，“那如果我不敢打赌呢？”

她闷了一口酒之后色眯眯的看着麦克斯，然后趁其不备在她脸上留下了一个隐形的烙印，“你不敢的话我现在就宣布你是我的女朋友！”

这算什么打赌，根本就是不公平的霸王条款啊！

麦克斯二话不说直接把一整瓶啤酒都喝光，瑞秋看得十分入迷并给这位壮士鼓掌，“那就祝你好运咯，大神探。”她朝麦克斯露出了标志性的笑容然后朝门口走去。

“你要去哪？”麦克斯问。

“放心，我这个人很守信用的不会占你便宜，说好了从明天开始就从明天开始...”瑞秋边说边走出门口。

谁知她感觉到一双手抓住了她的肩膀将她整个人转了回去，随后眼前一黑，她的嘴唇和麦克斯的嵌在了一块，并且不断深入到各自的领域内畅游着。

麦克斯停止了这次试探并举起了左手给瑞秋看着手表。

零时一分。

“你没有占我便宜，只是我服从你的游戏规则罢了。”麦克斯将她用力甩到了床上，对于接下来发生的事情她已经做好了所有的准备。

这个名叫瑞秋·安布尔的女人有着相当低调但过分完美的外表。那无时无刻迷惑着自己身心的清甜口感很容易让人卸下所有的防备，就像眼前这个身醉心不醉的魔女一点一点的让她嘴里的酒精渗透到自己的身体和血液里。

等你发现的时候，早已沦陷无法逃脱。


End file.
